


Love makes you dumb

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan and Kurt had just come back from a mission, and they had one priority: relax.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Maritombola 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895
Kudos: 7





	Love makes you dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lande di Fandom's "Maritombola", prompt: 59 - "There is always time for another last minute" (Hogfather, Terry Pratchett)

Logan and Kurt had just come back from a mission, and they had one priority: relax.

They grabbed a pack of beers each and slumped on the couch, turning on the TV on whatever romantic comedy was on, then they opened their first bottle and clicked them together.

They calmly sipped their beers, commenting the foolishness of the movie protagonists and making dumb jokes. By the end of it they had drunk all the bottles.

At that point Kurt turned to Logan with a grin, placing a hand on his heart.

"I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly!" he mocked the movie.

Wolverine snorted, lightly pushing him away.

"Idiot." He smiled.

They laughed, leaning against each other.

"Romcoms are so dumb," Logan commented.

Kurt shrugged.

"Being in love makes you dumb."

"Not _that_ dumb!"

Nightcrawler looked at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow.

"Says the man that took me to Germany when I said I missed Götterspeise."

Logan opened his mouth to reply, but he had to close it again.

"Yeah, ok, good point," he mumbled.

Kurt leaned down on him to kiss him, promptly being reciprocated.

"Bed?" he purred when they pulled back.

"Hell yeah!"

Nightcrawler teleported them right away, making them bamf out on their bed.

Logan immediately pushed him down, topping him and kissing him again. He slid his hands under Kurt's shirt to lift it and caress his velvety skin.

The latter moaned in the kiss, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist to pull him closer while grabbing his shoulders.

"Clothes off. Now," he panted when they parted to breathe.

Logan didn't answer, but he got rid of both their shirts and then their pants. He sighed in pleasure when they rubbed against each other, skin against skin.

They kissed again and again as they caressed and groped each other, getting hard fast despite being tired from the day.

Kurt's tail wrapped around Logan's thigh to keep him close, its tip rubbing against his ass.

Wolverine blindly reached for their night stand and retrieved the lube, pouring it on his fingers and warming it up a bit before touching his lover's hole. He circled it to make it relax, then he gently pushed two fingers inside.

Nightcrawler moaned louder at that, panting and shivering when his boyfriend started to move them inside him; he was so horny in that moment, but he knew better than rushing Logan, he could tease him on purpose.

The latter wasn't in the mood for that, though, and he prepared him quickly but carefully. He lubed himself up too before slowly penetrating Kurt, panting and gasping in the effort of fighting the urge to just thrust.

Nightcrawler pulled him closer with his legs, hugging him tight and kissing him again when he stopped moving. He was the first to break the kiss, holding Logan's nape to force his boyfriend to press his forehead against his and looking into his eyes.

"You can go," he told him with a smile.

Wolverine immediately started to thrust, slowly at first but picking up his pace as their pleasure grew inside them.

They were moaning and shivering, holding tight onto each other, breathing each other's moans and gasps and pants.

When Logan felt he was too close to his orgasm to last for much longer he moved a hand between their bodies to jerk his Elf off, moving his hand at the same pace as his thrusts.

Kurt's voice grew louder and he clenched rhythmically around his lover.

He came first, but Logan soon followed.

They collapsed on top of each other, hugging tight and smiling weakly, tired and satisfied.

They both groaned in annoyance when Logan pulled out and laid beside his boyfriend, hugging him tight again.

"We should get a shower," Kurt said after a few minutes of cuddles.

"One more minute," Logan replied.

"You always say that, and then the next day you complain about having to scrub yourself."

"Yeah, well... it'll be a problem for tomorrow me."

They chuckled.

"We should buy some wet tissues to keep with the lube," Kurt noticed.

"Great idea, so we can keep cuddlin'."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Elf."


End file.
